


Black eyes and gold hearts

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Banter, Belmont Hold, Bickering, Cutesy, Demons, Edited, Fear, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Helping each other out, Kinda, LITERALLY, Lisa and Vlad are mentioned but just briefly, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Old memories, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Trapped, Trevor is a demon, We Die Like Men, Well i species of demon i came up with but yeah, Winter is a Bitch, fae, first encounters, mentions of fire, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: While trekking through the snow-covered lands, Alucard comes across the charred ruins of an estate. While there, he makes a new, strange acquaintance
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Black eyes and gold hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this took toooo long so please like this. I couldn't tell you where I got this idea but have fun

“Damn it all to hell!” He hissed, stumbling in the snow.

Winter has arrived in full force, sheets of snow cover the ground, ice hung from trees and the cold seeped through all his clothing, making travelling a living hell. The snow goes up to his knees, slowing him down and the water is soaking the bottom of his flimsy cloak, weighing it down. His scabbard keeps getting caught on branches. In the span of one night, one storm, his life became hell. 

He hadn't been prepared for the winter either, it shouldn't have arrived so early. His clothing wasn't made to withstand the sudden dropping temperatures, his cloak was made to protect him from the wind, not chilling wind, snow and hail. He pulls his cloak up so it's no longer trailing in the snow, he debates simply taking off the cloak, but it does offer a very small amount of warmth and he doesn't want to lose what little he does have.

It's his fault, he knows this. He should have been more prepared, the weather here had always been extreme, but he hadn't expected winter to hit so hard. He should have at least packed warmer clothing. 

With a huff, he drops his cloak back down to the ground to pull his hood up and brushed a snow-covered branch from his eyes, sighing as he ducked under it. He's been travelling for days now with no real destination. His father's been travelling abroad and with nothing to do at home, his mother suggested that he go out and travel like his father. It had been a smart idea at first, he could pass a human, and learning what life was like for human villages. After having grown up rather secluded he felt it was quite amusing to see the way people actually lived. It had been fun at first, but the cold was starting to get annoying now. 

He needed to find shelter to at least warm up before he continued or he'd freeze. He hadn't even _thought_ he could be cold. Guess being immune to the cold wasn't something he'd been granted being half-vampire. It didn't matter, he'd find somewhere to stay eventually. 

Pushing aside another branch, he curses loudly at the layer of snow that fell on him as a result. Shrugging the snow off his shoulder, he pushed through the brush and kept pushing on. With a grunt, he finally managed to get through all the branches, stumbling into a wide clearing after hooking his foot on something. He cursed, dropping to one knee to catch himself and looking over his shoulder, but he didn't see anything he could have tripped on. He frowned, getting to his feet. He looked around, taking a few hesitant steps into the clearing before coming to a stop before what seemed like a fallen burnt pillar of wood. Looking around once more, he found more burnt remains, charred stones and support beams, charred flakes falling in the now. The snow here was lesser, for some reason, thinner layers of it on the ground. That grass there was charred too, still not having recovered from what had happened. 

"What happened here?" He murmured to himself, stepping around a fallen window pane, it snapped in two. The more he walked around the grounds, the more charred remains of a building he found, a large building at that too, probably an estate. What in the world could have happened to an estate of this size to go up in flames? 

Something cracked beneath his foot, and he winced as he looked down. Under his foot was a picture frame. Carefully, he crouched down to pick up the frame, turning it over. Shockingly, behind the cracked glass, the picture in the frame had remained mostly intact. In the picture a young boy stood between his parents, the boy was grinning, his parents looking down at him lovingly. They all had the same brown hair, the boy and his mother sharing the same bright blue eyes, he couldn't place the man's eye colour, the photo was too burnt there for him to be able to tell. 

"Were you the owners?" He wondered. There was too much burn damage in the background of the picture for him to be able to say anything else about the people. He gently put the picture frame down on one of the pieces of wood scattered around the clearing and he stood, looking around. "What happened to you?" He asked again, he knew he would not get an answer, but all of this was so curious to him that he simply had to ask it out loud. 

A gust of wind ruffled his hair as he took slow steps. The fire hadn't been recent, no, that much was clear. This fire was _old_. Though it had to have been such a large scale fire for the grass to still be black and burnt. He hummed gently, ducking under a beam that was still half upright, leaning against another beam. In this part of the clearing, the main part of the house stands. It's still mostly on its feet, the walls still standing. Parts of the roof have collapsed, the top floor seemed to have been completely removed due to the fire. Selfishly, he found himself smiling and he smothered it down with a huff as he looked around. He could stay here for the night, or at least, stay here long enough to warm up and then get moving again. He did feel a little bad about using the burnt estate as a place to stay. No one was staying there, however, it couldn't be _that_ bad. 

The far-right wall had fallen due to the fire, revealing a grand ballroom that was surprisingly intact. One of the chandeliers had fallen, golden shards of glass strewn across the floor, but other than that, it was intact. He could probably find the rooms further in the estate from this opening. 

Another gust of wind ruffled his hair, stronger this time, sending a violent shiver down his spine. He hurried his step, wrapping his arms around himself, but just as he reached the building, he stopped dead in his tracks. Ignoring the feeling that he shouldn't be here, he stepped up into the estate, his hand slipping to his scabbed, grabbing the handle of his sword. 

Soft laughter floated in the air, as if being carried by the wind and he spun, startled. His sword flew from his scabbard a moment later and he called it to his hand, panicked. 

"Who's there?" He called, looking over his shoulder. The laughter came back, softer this time, but mocking and he grit his teeth. He spun, catching something in the corner of his eye. Then, once more, just in the corner of his eye, a shadow danced by, moving too quickly for him to see where it had come from, or where it was going. It was darker in the room all of a sudden, as if the shadows had come from nowhere to cast the room a shade darker. It was colder too. 

"Who's there!" He asked again, shouting. 

Someone 'tsked', the sound behind him and he spun once more, throwing his arm out, sending his sword towards the noise. With a _thump_ , his sword embedded itself into the wall, but no one was there. He extended his hand to call his sword back, but stalled, below his blade, on the ground, the shadows seemed to be moving. It looked as if they had been pooled like, and the shadows looked like they were bubbling. Frozen on the spot, a sudden heat taking over the room, he watched as a figure raised itself from the shadows. It had the form of a man, tall and broad-shouldered. It rose slowly, sighing contently, stretching its arms over its head, looking at the sword by its ear, then turning its attention back to him. His breath hitched. 

"Well," the shadow creature said, shadowed face gaining striking features. His voice was rough, just ok the right side of hoarse. "Who are _you_?" He asked, a playful edge to his tone, as if he was amused. 

"Oh, don't be shy, I won't hurt you." He said when he didn't get an answer. The shadow creature took a step forward, the heat coming along with him. Alucard's cheeks flushed, he doubted it was the heat.

"Who are you?" He blurted. 

With a laugh, the shadow creature cocked his head one way, then the other, smiling. He was shorter than him, by a few inches, but he was incredibly intimidating. There was a long scar over his left eye, but the most striking of his features were his eyes. They were black, completely black. He hummed gently, stepping around him. "It's really not important, tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." The shadow said, the heat coming from warmed him up, but he was still on edge. 

Eventually, he frowned. "Alucard." He said, his voice hoarse. 

"Alucard?" The shadow mused, smiling. "Fancy meeting you, Alucard. Trevor." His smile grew. Alucard eyed him, fingers twitching at his side. He didn't feel comfortable without his sword faced with whatever Trevor was. His voice seemed to dance around him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"What am _I _doing here? Why, this is my home, why wouldn't I be here, _Alucard_?" He purred. He hated to admit it, but the way his name rolled off Trevor's tongue did something to him. Alucard raised an eyebrow, looking at Trevor. He had a familiar grin. Could he have been the boy in the picture? He didn't have the same features as the elder man in the photo. __

__"But… this entire place had been burned to the ground. Why do you stay here?" He asked, frowning, he cocked his head, looking down at Trevor. His face scrunched up and he scowled, laughing bitterly. He rested one hand on his hip, shrugging his shoulder and shifting the massive cloak on his shoulders. Alucard eyed it enviously, wishing his cloak had that kind of fur on it to keep him warm._ _

__"Because I _can't_ leave. You don't think I've tried?" he scoffed, he disappeared for a moment before suddenly showing up again behind him, rising from Alucard's own shadow. Even sounding annoyed, his voice was hoarse and rough, it made him shiver. He shuddered, but very quickly the heat coming from Trevor seemed to wrap around him. He held back the instinct to lean into the heat. "I'm bound to this godforsaken place, unlike everyone else, I'm not able to leave. I've been dying- well, technically I'm already dead - but I've been dying of boredom here all alone. You don't know how relieved I am to see someone else here." He said, his voice right in his ear, Alucard's face flushed and he looked away. _ _

__"What… _what_ are you?" He pondered, looking at Trevor and his black eyes, at the way she shadows bristled with his emotions. "I've never seen anything like you." _ _

__Trevor huffed and stepped around him, facing away, Alucard almost reached out to grab the fur on his cloak. He placed his hands on his hips. "I was supposed to be a hunter when I grew up. Though, I'm a demon, technically. A daemon, really. I've heard different names for what I am. A Shadow-Walker, a Wraith, a Darkstalker - that one's my favourite - but I'm not entirely sure what I am really. I couldn't even tell you why I give off heat." He looked over his shoulder to lean his head back and he grinned._ _

__"A hunter?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end. He blinked, stepping back. Someone who was supposed to be a hunter, who probably died in a fire, his eyes went wide, and Trevor watched him curiously, frowning._ _

__"You're a _Belmont_." He whispered. _ _

__He was standing in the burnt remains of the Belmont hold. Trevor laughed bitterly and nodded._ _

__"That's… shocking. The Belmont clan has been gone for… for _decades_ now. But that's- that's not true now, you're here. You're still well- not alive, but you're _here_. The Belmont line is still technically alive, you're technically alive. This is… oh god." He murmured. The Belmont's were some of the most well known Hunter clan, a _vampire_ Hunter clan. Trevor's entire family and _Trevor_ were trained to kill his kind. He had heard about it as a child, the entire Belmont clan had been killed due to false accusations of using black magic. But here Trevor stood. _ _

__"It doesn't matter, we were exiled and excommunicated, it doesn't matter. Who's going to accept us being back anyway, oh also? I'm a _demon_." For once Trevor's voice didn't sound smooth, it was harsh in a way he didn't like. The demon quickly composed himself a moment later. _ _

__Alucard frowned again and sighed. He'd heard the term Darkstalker before, his father had mentioned them once. Darkstalkers were a type of demons - or daemons, a more fae side of demons - that thrived in the shadows. They made deals with humans to travel in their shadows and live off of the shadows while granting the person they made a deal with protection and immunity around others of their kind. To think that one of the Belmonts had been… reborn as a Darkstalker, it was incredible really._ _

__"Hey, Alucard? You still with me?" Trevor asked, getting his attention. Though his eyes were pitch black, the iris, the pupil- everything, Alucard could still see the concern in his eyes, he couldn't say why but it made his cheek heat up._ _

__"I know what you are, and I think I know why you give off heat." He said suddenly, looking down at Trevor. The Darkstalker raised his eyebrow._ _

__"Oh?" There was amusement in Trevor's voice now._ _

__"You _are_ a Darkstalker," he said, explaining to him what exactly he was, Trevor seemed interested the entire time. Though he made stupid snotty remarks a lot of the time while he was explaining it. It made Alucard want to smack him. "And the reason you give off heat, but probably can't feel it is because you died in the fire. It's a cruel thing, but oftentimes when people are reborn, they're given almost like… an attribute of where and when they die. Like- sometimes when people die at sea if they're reborn, it's as a siren." He explained, suddenly finding himself really interested in explaining all of this. _ _

__Trevor watched him, eyes crinkled in amusement, and after a moment he nodded. He huffed, laughing gently. Alucard found himself enjoying seeing Trevor smile._ _

__Alucard stepped around Trevor to grab his sword from the wall and he dropped it onto his scabbard. He turned to Trevor, smiled at him and then dropped to his knees before moving to cross his legs and lean against the wall. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head._ _

__"So, what brings you here to my burned down estate?" Trevor asked with a smirk sitting down next to Alucard. He eyed his cloak again, shivering and pulling his cloak closer to him, looking away with a sigh. The edge of Trevor's cloak rested by his knee and took the end of it to play with it between his fingers. He sighed softly and looked around the ballroom, the ceiling was gorgeous, even burnt. Gold and white shining in the soft lighting. He looked back to Trevor and shrugged._ _

__"I'm just… travelling. I've been exploring and winter hits hard and of course, I wasn't prepared," he laughed softly, shaking his head. He flicked a piece of snow from his shoulder and he sighed, liking the heat that was coming from Trevor. "I hadn't meant to come across the Belmont Hold. I'm honestly well… I shouldn't feel so comfortable in this place, but I needed somewhere to rest and warm up." He said before covering his mouth with his hands when he realized he spoke too much. Trevor regarded him curiously._ _

__Alucard flushed looking away, cursing his show of openness to a complete stranger. "My father's a vampire. The Belmonts were vampire hunters." He shrugged and crossed his arms._ _

__"Well, I don't really care about killing and hunting vampires anymore. I was just a child when my family was killed. And anywho, I've been... so lonely that even if you are a vampire or some half-vampire I couldn't kill you. I just wanted to hear another voice again." Trevor admitted, his voice was incredibly soft. Alucard turned to look at him, frowning and he bunched the small part of Trevor's cloak that had in his hand, he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. The Belmont was looking away, yet he could see some kind of… sadness in his black eyes. There was something so human about Trevor, despite him being a demon, that shook him to the core._ _

__Seeing him shiver, Trevor huffed."Here. I don't really feel the cold with all the heat I generate, take it." Trevor said, shrugging off his cloak, he took the fur in his hands and passed it to Alucard. He took it hesitantly, but Trevor just urged him to take it. Hesitantly, he wrapped it around his shoulders and almost immediately found himself feeling the warmth. There was a slight scent to the cloak, that of a campfire and the pine, he pulled it around him._ _

__"Thank you." He murmured, suddenly embarrassed. He shook his head gently with a huff._ _

__"Of course, you can even keep it," he smiled. His eyes widened and he looked at Trevor shocked, the Belmont laughed, shaking his head. He brought his hands up. "Really, it's no big deal, I don't really need it anyway. Winter's only just arrived and I told you I really don’t even feel the cold. I wouldn't send you back out without that flimsy cloak. Where do you think you'll go next?" Trevor said. Alucard's face was red and he all of a sudden felt very in Trevor's debt, he wanted to help him. He felt like he needed to._ _

__"I'm staying here, with you." He said, crossing his arms. Trevor's eyes, never-ending pools of black, went wide. Alucard laughed at his surprise, gently pulling the cloak closer to him. He smiled, looking down at Trevor._ _

__" _What_?"_ _

__"I'm staying here with you." He repeated, leaving no room for argument. "I know what it's like to be alone and you’ve already been here for so long the least I can do is give you someone to be with for any amount of time. How old were you when the Belmont Hold burned down.” He asked softly, cocking his head. Trevor frowned, looking away._ _

__“I was… twelve. I think.”_ _

__“And how old are you know?”_ _

__“I,” he paused, frowning. He looked over at him, then he looked away before dropping his gaze to the ground, he furrowed his eyebrow, his frown deepening. “I don’t know?” He said. He seemed more annoyed at not knowing his age than anything. He huffed and crossed his arms._ _

__“My point exactly, Trevor. It’s been at least a decade since you’ve heard anyone else’s voice and I’ve decided, I’m going to spend the night here and every other night until we can figure out a way for you to leave. It’s interesting that you’re bound to this place.” He said sitting up, Trevor’s cloak bounced on his shoulders, the fur tickling his cheeks gently as he sat up. The cloak was massive, the fur almost covering his head, but it kept him warm. Trevor raised an eyebrow at him, smiling, albeit being confused. The shadows around them bristled and the area they were camped in seemed to darken a little bit._ _

__“You know, there is one way I could be able to leave but I wouldn’t want to impose it on you,” Trevor said softly. Alucard perked up._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“Well, you explained to me that Darkstalkers make deals with humans, or- other beings so that they can seek protection and a place to stay in their shadow. In return, of course, they protect that person. I’ve tried hundreds of ways to get out of this goddamn clearing and away from my home. I don’t know what else to try, but I wouldn’t want to make you, a complete stranger, do that. Not to mention you don’t have any real reason to help me. Unless you’ve been completely and utterly entranced by my beauty? I wouldn’t blame you. I know I’m beautiful.” He said, accenting it all with a wink. He snorted, stifling his laughter and looking away. It was hard to deny that Trevor was beautiful. In a very undead, rugged way._ _

__“I’m up for it.” He said softly. He didn’t know why he was offering to do this for him, but he liked the small friendship he’d built in the very short time he’d known Trevor. Not to mention there was some aspect of having an attractive, rugged demon protecting him and residing in his shadow. So, maybe, _maybe_ he liked the strange attractive demon he’d met in the woods. His father was bloody Dracula and he married a human. So what if his heart had fallen for the hot demon he met in the woods. It's not like anyone could judge him. _ _

__“You’re a fool,” Trevor said, but he was smirking._ _

__“Nothing new then, come, let’s make a deal. Though I must admit I’ve no clue how to do that.” He said as he stood. He held his hand out to Trevor, finding some sort of relief that Trevor actually took his hand. The Darkstalker looked around the broken ballroom, though he couldn’t place where he was looking, it was impossible to tell with Trevor’s eyes being completely black._ _

__Eventually, Trevor’s gaze settled on him and his heart skipped a few beats. Trevor reached out to grab the fur of his cloak, fixing it with a ‘tsk’ and then he stepped away, putting a respectable amount of space between them. “I think I have an idea. If I sink into your shadow, unless of just using it to move around, it could be how we form a deal.” He said, though he sounded unsure._ _

__“Well, it won’t kill me if you try this, so there’s no chance of anything bad happening to me,” he smiled, cocking his head. “So, give it a try.”_ _

__“Okay.” He murmured._ _

__Trevor stepped forward and he reached out, but Trevor didn't reach for his hands, he simply rolled his wrist and the shadows bristled again around them. He smiled and stepped around him to stand behind him. He disappeared a moment later, and sunk into his shadow. He shuddered violently at the sudden lack of heat. Trevor laughed gently as a soft wave of heat rolled over him and he bit back a groan at the heat and Trevor laughed again. His shadow darkened at his feet and he shivered again. The feeling of someone's eyes always watching him settled over him and for a moment, a wave of heat crashed into him before Trevor seemed to pull back. Another wave of warmth washed over him and he clenched his teeth._ _

__"Is that it?" He asked, blinking._ _

__"I believe it is," Trevor said, rising from his shadow behind him. He rested his arms on his shoulders. He looked over Alucard's shoulder. He was taller than him at the moment, rested his chin on the top of his head and he hummed contently. Alucard looked up at him, frowning. Trevor caught his gaze and grinned. The smile made Alucard's heart pound and he wasn't sure if Trevor could feel that or not. He really hoped that Trevor couldn't feel it because the demon's chest was pressed against his back. Trevor disappeared from his back, sinking back into his shadow. The shadows in the room, curled around his arm and Trevor poked his head from out his and Alucard raised an eyebrow, holding his arm out._ _

__"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, laughing gently. Trevor sunk back into the shadows, and reappeared before him, rising from the shadow with a yawn. He tilted his head back with a smirk playing at his lips. He raised an eyebrow at Alucard and he sunk just a little under his gaze, his cheeks heating._ _

__“I’ve never done this before, it's… well, something about this feels so very right." Trevor takes a deep sigh and Alucard can feel it, deep in his soul. He sighs, shuddering. He shakes his head, laughing. He must admit that there's some sort of feeling creeping up his spine more and more the longer Trevor's… bonded with him. The longer the demon shares his shadow, the more he feels at ease. As if someone had wrapped him in the softest sheets. He's still got Trevor's cloak on him, but the soft heat radiating from Trevor is still there. It never seems to be too much, always staying comfortable, never too hot, never too cold._ _

__"It is… nice." He admitted, smiling gently. Trevor smiled back at him, and Alucard didn't like the way it made his heart beat._ _

__"Do you want to… try to, go see if you can leave? Let's hope we haven't locked the two of us here for the rest of eternity." He said, offering the idea of trying to get out of the Belmont Hold. Trevor shook his head. He crossed his arms, chuckling at Alucard's surprise._ _

__"It's getting late, let's just… spend the night here and then we can try and see if we're stuck here. I hope you don't mind staying in the main foyer or the ballroom by the way," Trevor said, spinning on his heels to walk deeper into the ballroom. "All the bedrooms suffered extensive burn damage in the fires. Also… my family's bodies are still there… I'd rather not go anywhere near the rooms." He said gently._ _

__Alucard reached out quickly, grabbing Trevor's hand. Trevor looked over his shoulder at him, confused, and softly, Alucard rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and he walked up to his side. He looked down at him and smiled._ _

__"You're not alone anymore." He said, his smile growing just a little bit more. Trevor gave his hand a gentle squeeze._ _

__"Thank you."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
